Alone
by MsHope
Summary: Her heart was given away years ago to a person who would never know of it. And when courage comes her way, her decisions fail her. (terrible summaries). ADMM/MMAD Songfic.


MMAD Songfic! Alone by Heart/ Celine Dion. Speaking of Alone, I felt in love with the fanvid of CourtLady, IT WAS PERFECT IN EVERY SENSE OF THE WORD. Video warning: prepare tissues too.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, I am simply borrowing the characters.

* * *

 _I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here the room's pitch dark._

The Deputy Headmistress was lying in her bed for some time, thinking in a room of darkness, just as she would describe her state – dark and weary. She loved Albus, yes, it was true. Did he love her back? That she had no clue, and because of that she felt dark.

 _I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone. And the night goes by so very slow, oh I hope that it won't end though, alone._

She knew that he was always busy. Every time she wanted to talk to him, their time was cut short because of a Ministry meeting. But now, with no means of talking to her dear Albus, she wondered where he was. She missed their weekly chess matches, their old conversations but he was always away. How she wished he was there, that he was there to play chess or converse with her, but no.

 _Till now, I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone._

She remembered the time she ever started loving Albus Dumbledore. In her first through fifth year, it was just admiration. Sixth until seventh, she developed a crush on her Head of House and Transfiguration professor. She remembered her animangus training during her seventh year, and how deep their friendship became. During her years at the Ministry, they always kept in touch, until the thing that she called 'developing a crush' remained until she started teaching at Hogwarts, and how she first fell in love with those madly twinkling eyes. As far as she knew, he never returned how she felt for him, but she was determined. She would love him forever, and the only thing she can hope for is that he loves her back.

 _You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. Oh._

She loved him. She remembered the times at the Yule Ball, how he danced with her. She cherished every moment of that dance, the dance she had with Albus. She enjoyed his company, every time he kissed her hand or he hugged her, she cherished every moment of it. Did he know? At least according to Minerva, never.

 _Do you know how long I have waited and I was going to tell you tonight._

It was time, the brave Minerva McGonagall gathered every ounce of her Gryffindor courage stood from her bed and made her way to the Headmaster's office. She knew it was unprofessional for her, as she calls herself, an 'assistant', to love her boss, but she took the risk. Once she arrived the Headmaster's office and said the password to the gargoyle, she was allowed to go up. When she was about to knock on the door, she heard the distinct voice of Albus Dumbledore say "Fawkes, I really do love her. Ever since that day. That day when she graduated. I thought I'd never see her again. I love her Fawkes. The way her hair shines midnight, the way that her emerald eyes shine so beautifully and she's none.." Minerva had to leave, she knew it, and he was going to say the name of the mystery woman.

 _But the secret is still my own and my love for you is still unknown, alone_

Minerva couldn't stand it any longer. He loved another, and there was no way that she was going to tell him. All she ever wished him was happiness, and he didn't love her. She couldn't provide him happiness if she forced him to love her. The love and happiness she hoped for to be with Albus was going to be made into nothingness. She wanted him to be happy and she would have to live with his happiness and not hers. She cried herself to sleep that night. He loved another… he loved another…. He loved another…..

 _Till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone._

 _Alone,_

 _Alone,_

 _Alone…_

 _-A/N-_

 _Sorry for the sadness hehe… BTW, just in case you never noticed, the mystery woman was forever Minerva. My updates will be forever late due to the horridness of homework, exams, life, and projects and cannot balance everything at the same time. So, I Wish, just in case you've read it, pleaeeI need more inspiration…. And IMAGINATION…._

 _Reviews are very much appreciated.._


End file.
